


Finding My People

by Sunsinger



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: After Hybora sinks, one man is trying to find a new home, Nebra.Yet who exactly are your people? There are many different definition.





	Finding My People

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be part of an original fic but this particular scene came to me and I don’t know where to fit it, so I’, just making it a short for now.
> 
> Phenotype – How one appears. We are all human but some are short and some are tall. This is a phenotype difference. 
> 
> Genotype – How one is built. Homo Neanderthalensis have a different genetic code to Homo Erectus. They are a discreet species despite the ability to interbreed. They are both of the _genus_ Homo, meaning human. 
> 
> Wuttgart doesn’t exist as far as I know. Just like Wessex means the "kingdom of the West Saxons". I am using Wuttgart as West river. No, it’s not real German but neither are these people. They precede the land of Germany and their language likely changed.
> 
> My thanks to Evie who did such a quick beta on this!

 Finding My People

 

Lieste dropped to his haunches, head down to keep the sun from blinding him again, his hair was plastered to his head by water and his chest felt like bursting trying to get in enough air. He had managed to escape. He knew he had to be grateful to his ancestors’ genes. It was hard to believe sometimes that the Ancestors who had seeded his planet, had done ~~to~~ the same to this one but there was no doubt. None what so ever. Lieste remembered the elegance of the DNA that span the solar systems, how it had built in restrictions so that it could continually reinforce ~~d~~ adherence to a structure. While their own DNA didn’t have those same binding structures, which allowed them to have some pretty major phenotype differences, they were still similar enough in genotype to inbreed which should not have been possible. Once again, proving that the Ancestors had a plan. The fractured copies of the Akashic Records did not explain what that was, or why the Ancestors had seeded so many copies of this particular genetic template across the stars; only that they had and had intended them to meet and be able to understand each other on a purely fundamental level.

Whatever the reason, it didn’t seem to work. Or maybe it was because the current civilization, if one wants to call it that, was still in its infancy. And while the whole concept on non-interference in the development of the primary species was something to pursue, it was no longer possible. The cities were failing. Something... something in the computers decided they had to sink. A message, received from the stars themselves. A message that the computer didn’t share. It matters not, now. The city of Hybora has sunken and he must find his fellows. The disc was the key, a map to the new town. Not everyone was to go to the same place but enough of them in one place could advance the surrounding societies. They could rebuild, they could exert a measure of control over this area thereby save them from the mud, fleas and disease. First though, he had to find his friends.

No way to get there but to move. Sighing, Lieste stood up. Testing his legs for stability, he raised the map and orientated it to direction of the homeworlds before setting off. The day passed slowly as his feet ate up the miles. He stayed with the river on his left. Mile after mile as the sun beat down. He foraged and ate as he walked. The days passed slowly. He moved steadily, if not quickly. Almost drowning in that cold sea did tax him. Although, he was getting better or so he thought. Every day, he orientated the map towards the homeworlds and moved on.

A sound from the brush lining the path, which caused him to stop. Turning, he noticed two inhabitants. Both were short and slimmer than he with the typical dark hair and somewhat pale skin. He stared at them before moving a step back. He felt the dirt and rock disappear. A streak of dark movement and a hardness wrapped itself over his wrist. Lieste stared up at the youngster, ~~for~~ the one who grabbed him, and who couldn’t be more than twelve. Already strong but young indeed. Lieste could hear the other one, speaking in trade, about how Reger always got them into interesting situations. Another hand reached down and Lieste took it. Together they pulled him up.

The younger one, Reger, was crouched down beside him. His dark hair pulled back by a piece of hide. His legs were wrapped in leather, while he wore a section of tanned elkhide, like a poncho but closed at both sides. His companion, a young woman, slightly older than him, was dressed somewhat the same except she had a large spear on her back.

She pointed to the boy. “Reger,” then to herself: “Linel.”

Lieste nodded. “Reger, Linel.” He pointed to his self: “Lise”

“Lise. Where are you going and where are you from?”

“From the north and west. My... home was destroyed. I escaped... I... I am looking for survivors. I am looking for family.”

Linel nodded. “We know of no people like you. In fact, we were not sure you were people. Much larger, wider than us. Your hair, is like none we’ve ever seen. It sparkles like yellow flakes in the river.”

“Gold.”

Linel cocked her head.

“My people call it gold, and besides being beautiful, it is useful for other things. Thank you for the compliment. If you have not heard or seen of my people, perhaps you have heard of their settlement.”

Linel held up her hand. “It would be better if you traveled with us. We will be meeting our clan in the next valley. All the clans within a half moon’s walk will be there and you can ask them about your friends.

Lieste frowned and thought about it. If it was close... perhaps. It wouldn’t take much, what was long for ~~them~~ him was short for one of them but still... it was a chance that someone had heard of the settlement.

“Thank you. I would appreciate it. Tell me what is this river called?”

“It is the Wuttgart.”

Lieste nodded. “Thank you. Hopefully, someone will know where Nebra is.”

 

═╬═╬═╬═╬═╬═

 

They walked until the sun was high and stopped to eat. Lieste had collected several berries to supplement their lunch as they had walked. He had in his emergency pack several travel rations. When he saw that all they had was dried meat and water, he took three squares out and handed one to each of them.

“It is… how do I say… travel food. One square can fill a man of my size for a day. You may want to break it into two or three. It will help us. How long until the next valley?”

Linel tilted her head and pointed ahead, “Another day and a half. They are far from us this year, which is why we left early.”

“I see. You are both brave to journey so long. How long will the meeting last?”

“Two moons. Hopefully we can find what we need.”

“And what do you need?”

“A home.” She returned to her eating, dividing the ration in two. Once the sun sank to the tips of the trees, it was time to walk again. Linel said nothing more. Reger just smiled.

 

═╬═╬═╬═╬═╬═

 

As the sun lowered to twilight, they came over the last hill, they could see the smoke from the fires of the temporary settlement. There were some stone houses there, likely for the elderly. Lieste could see the people moving below. He turned to his two companions, they looked tired and resigned. Reger’s mouth firm into a grim line.

“We won’t make it tonight. Tomorrow.”

Lieste nodded and lowered his pack. Since he was stronger, he had taken all that they carried. It was no hardship for him. He moved to gather brush for their ‘bed’ when a flash of brown caught his eye. He sped towards it and with a crack, broke the neck of the large hare. Grinning, he turned to his companions who were staring at him.

“You moved like the wind.” Reger whispered.

Lieste nodded. “My people. We live longer, we move faster. It is our heritage. Ah, our ancestor’s gifts. It is only fair that I help feed us, is it not?”

Reger turned to Linel, deferring to her. “If you could do this, why would you travel with us?”

“It takes a lot out of me to move that fast. Also, to travel alone is dangerous… and lonely. I have appreciated your company and I am fond of you. Both of you. You are quiet but intelligent. Caring for a stranger is not common but you never hesitated. I am glad of it. Perhaps when we get to the meeting, you will not object to my staying with you. I would prefer to remain among friends.”

Reger smiled, his dark eyes sparkling.

Linel nodded, a rare smile growing. “Yes, it is good to spend time among friends for however long or short we have.”

“Good. By the way, you are looking for a home here? Why?”

“Because our village is gone. We were gone when it happened. Reger is younger than me by two summers and it was planned that we would partner when he was fifteen. I decided to go hunting and he came along. He prepares the animals well and has a fair hand with skins. Give him the rabbit.

“We hope to find a village that will take us both. Even if we must be the lowest of the low, we have skills. With luck, that will be enough.”

“I am sorry for your loss. I know it well. I never mentioned why I search for Nebra. I feel that I will have to explain it at the meeting. If you do not mind, I would have you beside me when I explain. Grief… shared by friends is easier to bear. As does fear.”

Reger, who had sat down to skin the rabbit. “Yes, it does. Already it lightens us.”

 

═╬═╬═╬═╬═╬═

 

They walked into the meeting as night fell. Reger had not been eager to go down but he eventually realized that they had to. Lieste walked with his head down, as he was attracting attention considering that he was at least two and half heads above the others. Reger and Linel walked on either side of him as to protect him. Linel with quiet words led them to a stone house slightly off center of the meeting. Four women and three men stood waiting.

“I am Linel of the village of Wildefield, this is Reger. We are without a home and seek a place among the clans. Our fellow is Lise of Hybora and he seeks news of those like him who live in the place called Nebra.”

The seven looked at them before the oldest of the Elders, for it was obvious that was who they were, stepped forward. “We will hear you.”

A boy came forward and lit the fire and all sat. Linel sighed. “I am fourteen summers and born in the winter. Reger has attained twelve summers and was born as winter became spring. It was decided by our parents and our Elders that we should partner and join when Reger was fifteen summers. Three moons ago, we went to hunt. A storm came and forced us to stay in a cave for two days. When we returned, the village was gone.” Linel lowered her head, her voice cracking. Mud covered everything. As we traveled, more and more placed were covered with mud. We followed it back and found rocks pushed by water and a large water were our fishers traveled six times a year was low, and still pushing the rocks.

“A sea, an inland sea. The rains. We knew they were growing worse. We never thought…” Lieste spoke softly. “It should not have raised the water levels so much. The rivers were low, almost dry, they should have handle the water.”

Reger and Linel looked at him with shock.

A woman spoke from the crowd. “My village was shaken three moons ago and a village a moon away was torn in two.”

Lieste head dropped. “An _earthquake_. It must have blocked the outflow channels but Atalan should… no, they lowered five months ago, but it was slow, it caused no tremors. Then it was natural… and they could not help.” Lieste covered his face. “Is all our good for naught? Shall we lose more that we love.”

A man of the Elders frowned and reached for him. “You blame yourself.”

Lieste raised his head and shook it. He raised his voice so all could hear him. “No, Elder. My tale has much to do with their village but not in that way.

“Hear me, hear my tale. Many, many turnings of the earth ago, my ancestors lived beyond the moon, beyond these stars. We came here to escape a war. We thought this world was empty. It was not. It did not please us that the people, for you are people even if different from us, died of small illnesses. Many of which we did no longer have. Yet, you can not interfere in all lessons of children, can you? They must learn to do for themselves, yet we can make sure they have time to learn those lessons, yes? They need to learn to hunt, so you tell them do not worry about the firewood, another will do it, go learn to hunt, yes?”

Several nodded.

“That is the role we saw ourselves in. To remove obstacles that would prevent you from learning. If you did not have as many illnesses you would live longer, have more children and more time to teach them. If we made sure the lake or in this case, a sea didn’t spill over, then your villages would grow and trade and learn. This is what we tried to do.

“Yet we kept ourselves hidden. Most of our people, such as myself, did not go out among you. We studied your problems from our hidden cities; we knew you were people but we didn’t KNOW it in our hearts for we saw you only from a distance. We worked for the reason of working. We did it because we were good at it and rarely thought of you as real. Apparently, the ancestors were not happy that so few of us knew you and so to force us among you, they took our homes. They ordered our cities to sink beneath the waves. We had plenty warning, at least a day.

“Some were ordered to sleep the sleep of ages within the city for when it rises again there would be people to run it. Others such as I were cast among the waves with only a map to lead us to our settlements. We knew who was to do which because our map was delivered to those who were to leave and if we tried to use the sleep of ages, it would not allow us.

“We were left far from our settlement so that we would travel among you and learn about you. As I have learned of Linel and Reger. I am headed for a place called Nebra. I came here to find out if you know of it. It will be open for all to come. I am called to use my knowledge to help all people. At Nebra, I will learn more about this world and the medicines I can use. Then I will go among the people and serve them. Our belief about you caused this and we will learn from this.

“As for Wildefield, the city that overlooked it, sank five months, I mean moons ago. The people of the city could not keep the sea from flooding. That is why the mud came, I am so sorry.”

Reger moved to kneel before him. “Was it your city?”

“No, my city is… was far to the north, where the ice is and the men painted blue.”

“Did the city who looked out for us, did they plan our village’s death?”

“Never!” Lieste’s eyes blazed.

“Then it is not your fault and not theirs either. The rains come and the rains go. We do not control them. Did you not grieve with us?”

“Yes, of course. Such a loss of life, of your family, of the need to drive you from your home. I would not wish that on you.”

Linel smiled at him. “Then that is enough, our friend. You have no blame but our thanks for the knowledge of _how_ our people died and _why_ we survived. Thank you.”

Lieste nodded, still troubled.

The Elders looked at each other before agreeing. “We must discuss this.

 

═╬═╬═╬═╬═╬═

 

Lieste set up camp near the edge of camp, since most of the campsites had been taken. Lise had set up rock rings to contain the fires He lit the fire and stared into it, startled when two heads leaned against his shoulder. “We are saddened by the loss of your people. Not just your city but all of them.”

“Thank you but we have the settlements to continue our work and so will I. I may not know them but they are of me, raised with similar lives. I only truly worry about you. I do not want to lose you.”

“Loss is living, besides you said you would travel, so visit us.”

“Yeah, visiting.” Lieste said softly as he moved his arms until they cradled both young ones and held them until he heard their deep breaths of sleep.

 

═╬═╬═╬═╬═╬═

 

The next day, the Elders announced that the two younger ones were free of taint and allowed to seek a new home. They asked if anyone had seen a village called Nebra or of people like Lise to help him for all people deserve a home again.

Several people from towns came up to speak to them, asking them to consider and announce during the last day of the meeting. Lieste watched them carefully, rarely giving input except for one time in which he sent the two men away with anger.

“Why did you do that?”

“I see better, I move faster and I hear more than they think. One wanted to have Linel and was willing to kill Reger. I will not allow that. There are several, I have listened for and some of which I think would be better than others. Though to be honest,” he smiled, “I do not think any of them fit for you.”

Reger shook his head. “You are very choosy. Come tell us the reasons behind those you dislike.”

“Well, the one from Eldpine is looking for someone to do the hard work for him, while he…”

 

═╬═╬═╬═╬═╬═

 

The final day of the meet was upon them. Ten days of discussion, feasting and dancing. Lieste used his deep voice to accompany the dances of Reger and Linel. He could make the most impressive sounds by modulating and controlling his voice. He was no fancy singer but he did his best for those two. To see them laughing, happy and willing to express it made his heart swell for the two of them. They had made their decision last night and to tell the truth, the town they selected wasn’t a bad one. The fire picked out colors in their hair. They stopped, breathing quickly but easily. The Elders showed their appreciation and stood.

“You are both well matched and of good character. Have you decided on a village or town?”

They looked at each other. “Yes,” Linel replied, taking the lead as always, “We’ve chosen the town-”

“No.”

The Elders looked at Lieste seated just behind the two youngsters.

“ _No_.”

He stood, towering above them. Grabbing the wrist closest to him of both of his friends, he gently but firmly pulled them back. “ **No**. You shall not. Come to Nebra with me.”

“But-”

“It is an open town. You will be welcome, you will have a purpose, I swear it. Our peoples live together there.”

Reger frowned. “They are your people and we do not know the people of that place.”

“You know me.” He leaned forward. “Please. I refuse to leave you. Come to Nebra. If not, I shall follow you.”

Linel shook her head. “You can not. You have a duty to your ancestors. They have set you a task.”

“Then it will not be done. I will not lose you.”

An Elder, male and the youngest stepped forward. “You should not violate your Ancestor’s will. Will you subject them to whatever follows you as a result.”

“I will not let them suffer for me. I have a broad back and I will shelter them but I _will not_ lose them. I will not force them to come with me but if they do not then I will of my own will follow them. They are blameless.”

“But your people?”

“They can wait. And are you not my people as well?” Lieste smiled sadly. “I have already reached seventy-two summers.” Gasps came from the surrounding people. “My people are stronger, faster, of better sight and hearing as well as of longer lives. They will wait and I will live your lives beside you; I will only leave when leave this world. Though hopefully I can convince your children to come with me. I _refuse_ to lose you. Any part of you.”

Linel turned, her wrist still gripped by Lieste and stared at him, looking into his eyes for a long moment. “You would. You love us. Reger?”

Reger used his free hand to turn Lieste’s head towards him, looking for something. “Yes. We will go to Nebra with you.” He turned back towards the Elders and the others. “I’m sorry for the trouble but the Ancestors must be obeyed. I would not defy them nor cause anyone else to do so. We shall be going to Nebra.”

The Elders nodded. “No one can fault you for that. While any people would be blessed to have you, apparently there is one who needs you more than any other. Go, be Linel and Reger of Nebra.”

A loud cheer raised from the others along with shouted good wishes, even those who had asked them to join seemed to understand. Lieste relaxed his grip but pulled them closer until they were beside him and they moved to sit down. He released his grip from their wrists only to wrap his arms about their waists as he pulled them closer.

“Lieste. My true name is Lieste. People called Lis, which you would say as ‘Lise’ but my true name is Lieste.”

“Lieste.” They murmured as the warm and the exertion of the dance got to them. Their breaths slowed and the two fell asleep.


End file.
